fletnernfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate Worlds
The World of Fletnern exists in a universe where different decisions can cause different “alternate” versions of the world to spring into existence. Here are a few of them: The Last Stand of the Maer Hendricks Clan: This world is named for the scholarly paper that was delivered to the inhabitants of another version of the world. The paper was written because the scholar believed he had proof that the Wembic orcs had used an Interdiction spell (enclave sorcery - considered vastly beyond orcish magic) in their battle against the Maer Hendricks and the Southern Point Citadel. Where in other alternates, the Maer Hendricks family had correctly attacked the newly formed country of Gyrtania Verk Lot, in this alternate they instead attacked an orcish supply caravan heading to their vassal city state of Parnania. While the human forces were initially quite successful, they failed in their attempt to take Vonastog and were forced to retreat to Southern Point Citadel. When the orcs counter attacked, they were able to interdict the citadel preventing most of the human mages from using their spells in the battle. The orcs went on to take most of the continent, with the city of Helatia remaining free by signing a treaty with the orcs (and several northern human cities being ignored because they were considered too cold for the orcs to desire). In this world, the Wembic orcs dominate the world. Though they have not yet taken the cities of Hughijen, they defeated large portions of the Tandish and Angle militaries during the battles on Drentae. Maer Hendricks Parnania: In this alternate, the same noble family chose to form an alliance with the Wembic orcs, including the use of many lies and deceptions in order to convince the Wembic king that they would be great allies. In return, King Baratock of the orcs made Veramond Maer Hendrick Prince Governor of the city state of Parnania. Form this position of power, the Maer Hendricks have managed to use military force, but far more often deception and traitorous actions to greatly weaken the Wembic forces, but this has also served to destabilize the entire region, including the Central Plains and Hill Country. While Baratock and his Crooked Sword tribe are aware that their “vassal” in Parnania is out to get them, they no longer have the strength to go after him while still managing to hold onto their power in the Gold Mountains. Otto’s Fletnern: In this alternate, a seemingly minor elven adventurer was able to win the love of the world’s deadliest swordswoman. The pair built one of the more powerful and ruthless mercenary units in the world. They threw their support entirely behind the Slyvanian elves during the Elf-Dwarf War and were able to turn the tide. should be noted that in the “main” Fletnern, this band is considered a band of assassins. They worked closely with the dwarves and managed to kill a large number of elven mage lords before one of the major battles. Thus, it is not only that they were helping the elves, but that they were no longer helping the dwarves that tipped the fortunes of the war. Otto and his wife hold lands in the Slyvanian Forest where they serve as a gateway between the elves and the humans. They are successful traders and hold enormous reserves of looted dwarven precious metals. Yoe’s Dragon World: In this alternate, a sickly young dragon named Yoe (more correctly Yoessemeessen) survived to adulthood and learned to hone his power. the “main” Fletnern, Yoe did not survive his first year. Though no one yet understands where Yoe’s power came from, he has the ability to concentrate on any portion of the world and view it as though he is high above the surface of the planet. In this way he can see army movements, caravans and ships cross the world, and other large movements. He cannot detect individuals or hear conversations. His brilliance and his use of this ability allowed him to not only convince his brethren that the time had come for dragons to take over the world, but he was able to lead them in the systematic sacking of their biggest enemies. In this alternate at the current time, the dragons have control of Scaret, Myork, Helatia and Brinston. Purity is isolated, and a coalition of Caratok, Garnock and the Wembic Nation stand against the dragons. A major battle in the Gold Mountains will come soon. The Wembic orcs plan to use their dragon riders against the enemy dragons, but Yoe and his forces have devised a plan to disrupt the enemy dragons. This will inevitably result in the loss of the battle for the humans and orcs. As this coalition cannot feed its citizens due to constant dragon raids, the dragons will prevail. Titans’ Dark Legacy: In this alternate, a party of adventurers went to the Gold Coins to retrieve a piece of titan enchantment and bring it to Drentae. While in the main timeline, this was carried out and the equipment has not had a major impact on the world, on Titans’ Dark Legacy, one of the adventurers was the reincarnation of the equipment’s original operator. When these two minds “touched”, it awoke the titan enchantment which turned out to be a fully sentient being with the ability to tap into other forms of titan enchantment and thus be active in multiple locations at once. The being (known as the sleeping god) is vastly more intelligent than any human could be, easily rivaling the best thinkers among the titans. As would be expected, the titans are not accepting of the fact that a piece of magical “equipment” from a group of titans long since banished from the planet is now active and helping the humans. The titans are preparing to attack and destroy the sleeping god, but they underestimate it. The titans do not act out of mere selfishness. They believe (with some merit) that this “creature” is akin to the enchantment that caused the entire continent of Baelyndit to fracture creating the Great Archipelago. They seek to prevent that level of destruction from occurring again, but they may not be up to the challenge of defeating the sleeping god and its allies. Category:Fletnern Basics